Blood Red Sandman
by Jadeile
Summary: Pikkuinen Gaaran pov:ista oleva angstinen songfic. Oneshot. Ei parituksia.


**Varoitukset:** songfic

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sense, kappale Blood Red Sandman on Lordin omistusta.

**

* * *

**

Blood Red Sandman

Nimeni on Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Aavikon Gaara. Mutta minut tunnetaan melkein paremmin nimityksillä hirviö ja demoni, miksi minua kutsutaan kotonani Sunagakuressa.

Ennen en olisi kutsunut sitä kodikseni. Ennemminkin "paikaksi, jossa odotan, että jotain tapahtuu".

_They called me the Leather Apron  
They called me Smiling Jack_

Kaikki alkoi, kun synnyin. Ei, oikeastaan kaikki alkoi jo ennen syntymääni. Minuun sinetöitiin Shukaku, yksihäntäinen tanuki-demoni. Maanläheisempi kutsumanimi sille voisi olla supikoira.

Se sai kaikki pitämään **minua** demonina.

Se annettiin silti anteeksi, olinhan kuitenkin Kazekagen jälkeläinen. Sitten kuitenkin tapahtui jotain, jota ei enää painettukaan villasella: minä synnyin. Ei se muuten rikos ollut, mutta äitini kuoli synnytykseen, jolloin Kazekagekaan ei enää armahtanut minua.

Hän ei kuitenkaan syystä tai toisesta tappanut minua vauvana. Luultavasti Shukakun vuoksi, sinetti nimittäin olisi aika varmasti purkautunut, jos minusta olisi hankkiuduttu eroon liian varhain. Sain siis elää kohtalaisen rauhassa ensimmäiset viisi vuotta.

_They prayed to the heavens above  
That I would never ever come back_

Tässä vaiheessa kuitenkin olin jo sen verran iso, että aloin olemaan tietoinen ympäristöstäni ja muista ihmisistä. Heidän asenteistaan ja tavoistaan. Siitä, ettei minua haluttu eikä huolittu joukkoon. Olin kuitenkin jo siinä iässä, että tahdoin huomiota ja ikäistäni seuraa.

En saanut kumpaakaan.

Setäni, Yashamaru, väitti rakastavansa minua. Hän antoi minulle toivoa ne ensimmäiset vuoteni.

Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt minulle enää siinä vaiheessa, kun näin muiden lasten leikkivän keskenään.

Halusin mukaan.

_Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a saw blade cutting deep_

Minua ei hyväksytty. Minusta tuli yksinäinen. Ja katkera. Katkera itselleni. En kuitenkaan päässyt itsestäni eroon. Niinpä yritin vielä kerran.

Ja minut yritettiin murhata.

Yashamaru.

_Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home_

Se oli viimeinen pisara. Se sai minut täyttämään nimeni ennustuksen. Gaara. "Rakastaa vain itseään ja taistelee vain itsensä puolesta."

Voisin melkein olla ylpeä nimeni antajasta. Tarkasti mietitty. Vika vain on siinä, että muut ihmiset tekivät minusta sellaisen. Saivat nimeni käymään toteen.

Kaikki olisi voinut olla toisinkin.

_On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again  
I'm Coming home again_

Aloin elää vain tappaakseni muita. Se oli elämäni ainut tarkoitus. Jos he kerran tahtoivat tappaa minut, niin minäkin tahdoin tappaa heidät.

En enää edes yrittänyt saada rakkautta. Se olisi ollut turhaa, koska rakkautta ei ollut edes olemassa. Ei minulle ainakaan. Ei, sitä ei ollut muutenkaan. Kaikki ympärilläni oleva niin sanottu rakkaus oli huijausta. Se oli vain puhdasta toisen ihmisen tarvetta. Esimerkiksi genin-tiimien jäsenet tarvitsivat toisiaan selvitäkseen. Mutta he myös tappaisivat toisensa samasta syystä.

_Red drops stain satin so white  
The way I sign my name_

Ihmiset alkoivat pelätä minua. Tai oikeastaan minua oli pelätty koko ikäni, mutta nyt heillä oli oikea syy. Oma vikansa. He loivat minusta hirviön.

_The neighbourhood's pretty dead at night  
And I'm the one to blame_

Vartuin viha sydämessäni. Tapoin kaikki, jotka olivat tielläni tai muuten vain häiritsivät minua.

Temarin ja Kankuroun annoin kuitenkin olla, koska he eivät häirinneet minua enempää kuin heidän oli pakko. Sitä paitsi sääntöjä kuitenkin noudatin suurimmilta osin, siis jos niiden noudattaminen ei tuottanut liikaa vaivaa.

Temarin ja Kankuroun eloon jättäminen oli tärkein sääntö, niin minulle sanottiin. Ja sanottiin, että jos se ei tuota liikaa vaivaa, niin minun pitäisi myös huolehtia, että kukaan muukaan ei tappaisi heitä. No, tein niin. Tapoin kaikki, jotka olivat uhkaksi meille kolmelle.

Temari oli pitkän aikaa katkera siitä, että tapoin sen ruskeatukkaisen tytön, jonka kanssa hän riiteli kotonamme jatkuvasti.

Liian äänekäs.

_Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a saw blade cutting deep_

Sisarukseni jättivät pari ensimmäistä chuunin-koettaan väliin, koska oli välttämätöntä laittaa heidät yhtä aikaa minun kanssani kokeeseen. Vahtimaan, etten tapa ketään tärkeää henkilöä, enkä muutenkaan ihan kaikkia. Lisäksi selvisi, että sinä vuonna tarvittiin tiimit, että pystyi osallistumaan. Kukaan muu ei olisi edes suostunut kanssani samaan tiimiin, ei vaikka hengenlähdöllä olisi uhattu.

Sama kohtalo olisi ollut joka tapauksessa edessä, vaikka olisi suostunutkin.

_Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home_

Chuunin-kokeessa tapahtui kaikkea mielenkiintoista. Tapoin porukkaa enemmän kuin Temari ja Kankurou olisivat suoneet. Mutta en tappanut ketään tärkeää henkilöä. En vaarantanut naapurisuhteita tai tehtävää.

Muutenkin oli paljon yllättäviä käänteitä.

Kazekage oli tapettu ja Orochimaru oli manipuloinut koko Sunan väkeä hänen hahmossaan. Usuttanut meidät Konohagakuren kimppuun. Itse asiassa Orochimaru teki minulle palveluksen, nimittäin tappamalla Kazekagen. Olisin tehnyt sen itse ennemmin tai myöhemmin, eikä sitä olisi katsottu hyvällä.

_On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again  
I'm Coming home again_

Chuunin-kokeessa tapasin myös mielenkiintoisia ihmisiä. Siellä oli se mustahiuksinen poika, joka oli aluksi mielenkiintoinen, vaikutti vahvalta ja olikin sitä, mutta… en enää edes muista hänen nimeään. En kuitenkaan saanut häntä hengiltä.

Sitten oli Rock Lee. Ensimmäinen ihminen, joka satutti minua. En tappanut häntäkään taistelun aikana erinäisistä syistä, enkä sen jälkeenkään, vaikka lähellä oli. Hän oli erilainen, enkä tahtonut tappaa häntä vaikka se oli vain nyrkin puristamisen päässä.

Sitten oli vielä Uzumaki Naruto. Hän oli todella vahva. Hän onnistui lopulta kääntämään koko maailmani ylösalaisin.

Taistellessani häntä vastaan jouduin antautumaan Shukakun valtaan.

_Scream all you want, you won't wake up when you scream  
No-one leaves...  
... __The Monsterican Dream_

Lähes tapoin hänet ja hänen ystävänsä. Juuri näiden toisten ihmisten vuoksi hän ei suostunut kuolemaan. Ei ainakaan jos minä en kuolisi myös.

Hänen tärkeät ihmisensä.

Mustahiuksinen poika ja pinkkipäinen tyttö. Heidän vuokseen Naruto taisteli, kunnes löi minut maahan. Kirjaimellisesti.

_Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a saw blade cutting deep_

Taistelun päättyessä me molemmat mätkähdimme maahan väsyneinä. Jonkin aikaa luulin, että hän oli kuollut. Hän kuitenkin alkoi sitten puhua kaikkea mahdollista. Ja ryömiä viimeisillä voimilla luokseni.

Se oli… Häiritsevää.

Silloin Temari ja Kankurou tulivat hakemaan minua.

_Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home_

Naruton puhe ei kuitenkaan mennyt toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Se upposi valitettavan syvälle. Temari ja Kankurou…

He olisivat voineet jättää minut siihen. Mikään ei pakottanut heitä hakemaan minua. Kukaan ei olisi koskaan saanut tietää, kukaan ei olisi syyttänyt heitä.

He kuitenkin hakivat minut mukaansa.

Miksi?

_On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again_

Ehkä olen ollut väärässä koko ikäni.

Ehkä voisin vielä yrittää.

_I´m coming home again._


End file.
